La segunda oportunidad de los Saiyajins
by Princess Narin
Summary: Vegeta Reflexiona luego del torneo del universo 6 y 7. Y decide hacer algo que el cree que se lo debe a sus más fieles lacayos de aquel tiempo.
1. Revividos

_**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados.**_

Luego del torneo de las artes marciales del universo 6 y el universo 7, en el cual el universo 7 fue el ganador.

Una vez llegaron todos a la tierra ya era de noche y una pareja estaba recostada en la cama, ella leyendo un libro y él mirando el techo pensando en algo.

Oye Vegeta hoy fue un buen día ¿no crees? – pregunto Bulma.

Si tienes razón aunque me sentí frustrado al no poder ganarle a Hit pero ni siquiera el imbécil de Kakaroto pudo acerlo pero eso no me importa. Aunque lo que más me llamo la atención fue el saiyajin del universo 6 llamado Kyabe en cierta parte me recordó a mí ya que usaba las mismas técnicas que yo – comento Vegeta.

¿Y por eso le enseñaste a convertirse en súper saiyajin? – pregunto de nuevo Bulma.

Si por eso y porque estoy seguro de que Frost podría hacer con ellos lo mismo que Freezer nos hizo a nosotros. Además me da un poco de envidia que su planeta aun siga – confeso a su esposa.

Tienes razón yo también me sentiría así pero piensa en que los que sobrevivieron a la destrucción del planeta ahora están aquí en la tierra y tienen una buena vida – expreso Bulma a lo que Vegeta quedo muy pensativo.

Bulma – exclamo.

Dime – respondió ella.

Me apoyarías si revivimos a Nappa y a Raditz, después de todo ellos fueron leales a mí en todo momento y si yo pude cambiar no habrá tanto problema con ellos además de Kakaroto que no tiene nada de saiyajin a parte de su sangre no hay otros saiyajins puros – expreso el príncipe saiyajin.

Claro que si Vegeta sabes que te apoyo en todo – lo abrazo y le dio un tierno beso – Bien mañana juntaremos las esferas – dicho eso se besaron y pasaron una velada llena de amor.

La mañana siguiente desayunaron, mientras Bulma iba a su laboratorio le entrego el radar del dragón a Vegeta y le dijo.

Oye Vegeta pero prométeme que te encargaras de ellos, si quieren ellos pueden quedarse aquí – le dijo mientras él ya emprendía vuelo buscando las esferas.

Una vez Vegeta junto las sietes esferas Bulma lo invoca.

Sal de ahí Shen Long y cumple mi deseo – lo invoco Bulma haciendo que el magnífico Dragón aparezca y el cielo se oscurezca.

Cuál es su deseo – habló Shen Long con su imponente voz.

Queremos que revivas a Raditz – habló Bulma.

Eso es muy fácil – respondió el Dragón verde y sus ojos resplandecieron en un rojo demostrando que el deseo ya se cumplió – Ahora díganme su segundo deseo – exigió Shen Long.

Revive a Nappa – dijo Vegeta en un tono alto.

Está Bien – respondió Shen Long – Ahora les queda un deseo más – exclamo el Dragón.

Ya no queremos pedir deseos puedes retirarte gracias – respondió la peli azul.

En eso las esferas se esparcieron por todo el mundo y ellos ya sabían que debían de hacer.

Muy bien manos a la obra esto es un reto más para la Gran Bulma Briefs – dijo ella con las manos en la cintura a lo que Vegeta hizo una mueca de gracia.

En el pastizal en el que la batalla entre Raditz, Goku y Piccolo se desarrolló un hombre alto de cabellos largos despertaba muy confundido.

¿Qué rayos sucedió? ¿En dónde estoy? – se preguntaba a sí mismo muy confundido mientras balanceaba su cola de un lado a otro.

¿En dónde está Kakaroto y su bastardo? ¿Y el hombre verde? – hizo un movimiento para activar su rastreador pero no lo encontró se miró y vio que su armadura tenía un agujero.

¿Dónde mierda esta mi rastreador? ¿Qué demonios me paso? – hablaba en voz alta.

Se elevó un poco para observar el paisaje y ubicarse pero solo vio árboles.

En otro lugar cercano a las montañas donde se desarrolló la pelea entre Goku y Vegeta un hombre de gran tamaño se levantaba. Se levantó y empezó a mirar a sus alrededores sin moverse aun.

Me pregunto que habrá tras estas montañas jajaja – dicho eso levanto un dos dedos y las montañas cayeron junto con miles de rocas de las mismas.

Veo que sigues igual de destructor Nappa – se escuchó a lo lejos una gruesa voz.

Vegeta – exclamo sorprendido Nappa.

Siéntate Nappa como te darás cuenta fuiste revivido, bueno pasaron varios años desde que… yo te maté. Bueno te mantendré al tanto de todo lo que sucedió porque no quiero escuchar preguntas tontas luego así que presta atención – le dijo Vegeta sentado en una roca.

Está bien Vegeta, gracias por revivirme el infierno no es un lugar agradable – le dijo Nappa.

Agg cállate y presta atención – gruño Vegeta.

Bien luego de que te moriste, bien yo luché con Kakaroto incluso me convertí en ozaru e hice trizas sus huesos y cuando estaba a punto de matarlo un maldito terrícola se atrevió a cortarme la cola por supuesto yo le di su merecido por osar a hacerle eso al príncipe de los saiyajins, pero el hijo de Kakaroto se convirtió en ozaru también y no pude evitarlo y como típico insecto de clase baja no podía controlar esa transformación pero no sé cómo lo hizo pero me hirió gravemente y luego de esa pelea que fue humillante para mi incluso un terrícola estuvo a punto de matarme y por la estúpida piedad de Kakaroto no me mató y tuve que huir como un cobarde puedes creerlo el príncipe de los saiyajins huyendo – reía Vegeta, Nappa lo miraba quería hablar pero era mejor no intervenir su buen humor.

Luego llegue herido al planeta Freezer número 79 y me llevaron de inmediato al tanque de recuperación, al salir me di cuenta que aumente mi poder de pelea como nos pasa a los saiyajins pero mi cola no se regeneró pensé que volvería a crecer pero eso no paso – Vegeta hizo una pausa – Bien yo tenía pensado ir al día siguiente a atacar de nuevo a la tierra aprovechando mi nuevo poder pero me enteré que Freezer había ido a Namekusei porque escuchó todo acerca de las esferas del Dragón y buscaba la inmortalidad al igual que yo, así que tomé la primera nave y fui rumbo a Namekusei allí derroté a varios soldados de Freezer incluso a Zaabon y a Dodoria que me confirmó que fue Freezer quien destruyó nuestro planeta, estaba en robarle las esferas para evitar su deseo incluso tuve que aliarme con unos terrícolas porque teníamos un enemigo en común Freezer pero se nos salió de las manos. Luego llego Kakaroto y tuvimos que luchar del mismo lado por así decirlo pero lo incluso no bastó con humillarme en la Tierra ahí en Namekusei yo mismo fui el que se humilló ya que cuando Freezer me mató me rebaje a llorarle a ese insecto de clase baja incluso le di ánimos realmente fui un ridículo – rio Vegeta, Nappa miraba asombrado no creía lo que escuchaba incluso le asombraba que Vegeta le esté contando los detalles de su vida pero no dijo nada siguió escuchando – Los terrícolas cometieron un error con su deseo y me revivieron accidentalmente cuando desperté tuve que salir de un montón de tierra que estaba sobre mi jajaja puedes creer que el idiota de Kakaroto me había enterrado, bien yo no creía que había regresado a la vida incluso me di un golpe a mí mismo luego me di cuenta que kakaroto estaba luchando con Freezer en los aires y el planeta Namekusei estaba a punto de estallar fui volando hasta llegar hasta ellos pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que Kakaroto se había convertido en el legendario súper saiyajin algo que era mi derecho de nacimiento preparé un ataque en contra de Freezer pero cuando iba a lanzarlo me transportaron a un lugar junto al mocoso de Kakaroto una terrícola y a los insectos verdes de Namekusei, luego me enteré de que el planeta exploto y por lo tanto Kakaroto y Freezer murieron por lo tanto en ese momento yo sería el más poderoso del universo no dude en molestar a los amigos de Kakaroto pero luego escuche que tenían la intención de revivirlo un hombre hablo telepáticamente con la terrícola y le dijo que no iba a ser posible revivir a esos inútiles ya que ellos revivirían en la nada porque eso era lo que quedaba del lugar donde murieron. Bueno yo di una brillante idea para que los revivan solo porque teníamos una pelea pendiente. Una terrícola me invitó a su casa ofreciéndome comida y hospedaje accedí a quedarme hasta que revivan a Kakaroto estuve 130 días en ese lugar hasta que llego el día en que invocarían al Dragón de Namekusei ya que ellos al venir a la tierra trajeron sus esferas luego escuche que el Dragón dijo que Kakaroto no estaba muerto y que se negaba a ser transportado entonces supuse que estaba entrenando, sin pensarlo dos veces me robe una nave de los terrícolas y fui a buscarlo en el espacio – contaba Vegeta.

Estuve casi un año buscándolo pero nada, como me estaba quedando sin combustible decidí regresar a la Tierra al aterrizar me recibió el terrícola que murió junto con el saibaman por lo visto lo habían revivido me busco pelea el muy estúpido quería morir de nuevo pero la terrícola escandalosa se entremetió y me ordeno a que me bañara porque estaba sucio jajaja pude haberla matado en ese momento pero ella tenía un poco de razón y no contenta con haberme ordenado me humillo al atreverse a lavar mi ropa y darme una ropa terrícola con colores horribles que no me quedo de otra que ponérmelos no andaría sin vestimentas por ahí. Una vez más la terrícola me invitó a hospedarme en su hogar, luego estaba comiendo algo de comida terrícola pero sentí la presencia de Freezer acercarse eso quería decir que el inútil de Kakaroto no lo mató fui a un lugar cerca de donde llegaba la nave y me encontré con el calvo terrícola, al tipo de 3 ojos, a su payaso, al nameku, al niño hibrido, a la terrícola agresiva y al inútil con su gato en fin la nave se acercaba cada vez más fuimos caminando para que sus radares no nos detecten pero cuando estábamos cerca de la montaña sentí la presencia de un saiyajin que no era de Kakaroto como era eso posible! Incluso se podía transformar en súper saiyajin cosa que yo no podía me dio mucha rabia ver como ese don nadie partió en dos a Freezer e incluso mato a King Cold – Nappa abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras Vegeta continuaba hablando – Ese muchacho nos dijo incluso la hora en que Kakaroto regresaría y tal como lo dijo a esa hora regreso luego hablo en privado con él había cosas que ese muchacho misterioso no quería mencionarnos a nosotros. Pero luego nos enteramos que venia del futuro para dos cosas darle una medicina al intento de saiyajin kakaroto porque en el futuro moriría de la maneras más estúpida y para decirnos que unas chatarras vendrían a atacar el planeta en tres años. A mí no me importaba lo que le pasase a ese estúpido planeta pero me enteré que esas chatarras también me habían asesinado a mí en un futuro y eso era humillante ¿asesinado por un par de máquinas? – dijo Vegeta.

Bien quedamos en que cada uno entrenaría en esos tres años yo me quede en la casa de la terrícola que me brindó una cámara de gravedad donde yo podía entrenar y eso me ayudo a transformarme en un súper saiyajin, también me brindó comida y todo lo que yo necesitaba. La terrícola escandalosa tenía carácter y la verdad era muy bonita así que la tome como mi pareja y tuvimos un cachorro que nació bastante fuerte mi teoría no estaba equivocada es una mezcla perfecta nuestra sangre con la de los terrícolas – contaba Vegeta con orgullo.

Luego llego el momento de pelear contra esas chatarras al primer momento luchamos con unas chatarras más fáciles de destruir que los robots de entrenamiento que uso, luego el muchacho del futuro llego para decirnos que esos no eran los verdaderos androides. Además descubrí que el chico este es mi hijo del futuro – contó Vegeta.

Entonces si se concretó la venganza por la destrucción del planeta Vegeta y por la muerte del Rey, ya que si no me equivoco él fue quien mató a Freezer. Debes estar orgulloso Vegeta – Interrumpió Nappa.

Exacto pero te dije que no me interrumpas – regañó Vegeta – Bien luego fuimos al laboratorio de ese científico loco que se había convertido a sí mismo en un robot, activo a dos androides que eran humanos modificados pero estos mataron a su creador y luego activaron a un robot gigante que ama a los animales jajaja creo que estaba defectuoso – rio Vegeta – luchamos contra esos androides pero nos vencieron luego fueron a buscar a Kakaroto ya que ellos estaban hechos para matarlo pero el muy imbécil a pesar de que le advirtieron que tendría una enfermedad no se tomó la medicina en su debido momento y yacía enfermo en su casa por su estupidez, luego nos enteramos que había otro monstruo que había creado ese científico pero este estaba creado con las células de todos nosotros creo que incluso de Raditz y de ti, Cell necesitaba absorber a esos androides que te conté para volverse más poderoso y tener una forma perfecta, cuando finalmente lo logró creo un torneo de artes marciales para entretenerse nos dio 10 días para entrenar todos hicimos entrenamientos especiales, pero cuando llego el día nos presentamos a dicho torneo unos terrícolas patéticos estaban ahí con en serio eran ridículos jajaja – reía Vegeta – bueno en fin en ese torneo el primero en participar fue un terrícola estúpido pero eso no importa, luego ya curado Kakaroto pero el muy estúpido se rindió y mando a pelear a su hijo el mocoso había alcanzado transformarse en súper saiyajin el mocoso perdió el tiempo jugando con Cell pero por un momento el instinto saiyajin salió en él incluso estaba agresivo incluso hizo que el monstruo vomitara al androide que se absorbió y volviera a su segunda forma y no tuvo otra escapatoria que autodestruirse y explotar junto con la tierra pero el imbécil de Kakaroto utilizo la técnica de la tele transportación para llevarlo a otro lugar y morir junto a él, pero por una extraña razón Cell regreso y aún más poderoso que antes quiso probar sus poderes y lanzo un disparo cuando todos estábamos en guardia baja y le dio a Trunks a mi hijo un disparó en corazón murió de la misma manera en la que Freezer me mató a mí, en ese momento enfurecí sentí cosas que para un saiyajin no es normal, yo que siempre reprimí mis emociones di un gran grito de desesperación y fui a atacar a Cell sin importarme la diferencia de poderes pero caí herido y el mocoso de Kakaroto fue a defenderme incluso yo me rebaje a pedirle disculpas. Finalmente el hijo de Kakaroto venció a Cell y revivieron a mi hijo que luego regreso a su tiempo y luego hubo un tiempo de paz.

Durante ese tiempo de paz mi hijo ya había crecido y llegado a la edad en que podía entrenarlo así lo hice el pequeño es fuerte incluso logro convertirse en súper saiyajin a los 8 años, luego me enteré que Kakaroto volvería a la tierra por un día ayudado de esa bruja que trae a los y que participaría así que yo también participe para concretar la lucha pendiente que tenía con Kakaroto pero sucedieron eventos que nos hicieron abandonar ese torneo y fuimos a un lugar donde se escondía un mago llamado Babidi de seguro te lo habrás encontrado en el infierno bien ese mago se aprovechó de la maldad de mi corazón y me intento controlar yo accedí solo para poder luchar contra Kakaroto pero todo eso salió mal y por mi culpa se despertó a un monstruo de goma de mascar que era indestructible, noqueé a Kakaroto ganando así la batalla y fui directo junto a ese monstruo para reparar mi error y derrotarlo pero era realmente fuerte e indestructible cuando menos me lo esperé me había atrapado con una parte de gomoso cuerpo y me estaba asfixiando y para colmo el muy hijo de perra se atrevió a aplastarme, me dejo inconsciente alguien lo había aventado lejos de una patada pero no lo había matado, luego escucho voces alguien estaba tratando de despertarme. Era mi hijo quien estaba con el hijo menor de Kakaroto al que mi hijo estaba reprochando y le contaba sobre de que yo era un príncipe muy orgulloso y poderoso y que no podía dejarme vencer por esa cosa, esas palabras me animaron en cierta manera pero yo sabía que si yo no hacía algo mi familia moriría así que decidí sacrificarme por ellos, ya se no es lo más digno morir junto al enemigo pero no tenía otra opción. Eleve mi energía hasta desaparecerla y estalle en ese instante, morí y fui al infierno.

Luego Enmadaiosama me llamó con la misión de que yo proteja al planeta tierra al enterarme que el globo mal inflado de Majin Buu no había muerto estalle en furia mi sacrificio fue en vano. Al llegar a la tierra me encontré a un Majin Buu transformado parece que el muy descarado decidió ponerse a dieta y se volvió un payaso ya que tenía el mismo atuendo que Kakaroto y sus perros falderos, al llegar a la tierra me encontré con Kakaroto que estaba con vida ya que un Supremo Kaiosama le había cedido su vida, no quería luchar en conjunto con el sin embargo sin darnos cuenta lo hicimos pero él me pidió que nos fusionáramos a través de unos arcillos para derrotar a ese monstruo al principio me negué rotundamente pero me dijo algo que me dio el valor de hacerlo. Finalmente nos fusionamos luchamos contra él pero nos absorbió, incluso también nos había convertido en un chocolate y aun así le dimos una paliza, pero lo siguiente que paso fue que al entrar dentro del cuerpo de Majin Buu nuestra fusión se separó "Gracias A los Dioses", fue una experiencia muy repugnante y también tuvimos que buscar la forma de sacar a los que Majin Buu había absorbido para aprovecharse de sus poderes que era El insecto verde que tu habías matado a nuestra llegada, los hijos de Kakaroto y mi hijo Trunks, logramos salir del cuerpo incluso yo le saque a Majin Buu un capullo que tenía dentro, al salir del cuerpo de ese monstruo rosado vimos que se estaba transformando de nuevo esta vez su apariencia era la de un niño pero tenía pura maldad, no dudo en destruir el planeta y nos tele transportaron al planeta supremo en ese momento me enfade mucho con Kakaroto porque él había salvado a inútiles y no a nuestros hijos los había dejado destruirse junto con los demás le reproche por eso pero pronto nuestra atención se centró en Buu que estaba destruyendo varios planetas buscándonos así que elevamos nuestro poder de pelea y así el llego a ese planeta tuvimos varias batallas inútiles en las que solo logramos quedar heridos incluso Buu se había separado en dos una parte buena y otra mala, la parte buena era ese gordo con cara de niño estúpido y la parte maligna también tenía un aspecto de niño pero horroroso con una risa intolerable.

Luego de luchar mucho tiempo en vano los Supremos Kaiosamas que estaban en el nuevo planeta Namekusei estaba esperando a que derrotáramos a Buu para luego revivir a los terrícolas junto con su planeta con las esferas del drago de ese planeta pero yo me adelante y les dije que los revivieran ya.

El deseo era revivir a todas las personas que murieron a partir del torneo de las artes marciales a excepción de los malos y por alguna extraña razón yo también fui revivido. Al principio no creyeron en lo que yo decía pero es obvio que soy yo el único que entiende de estrategias ya que a pesar de que Kakaroto sea un saiyajin bastante fuerte es un cabeza hueca, le propuse que haga la técnica con la que me había enfrentado en aquella primera batalla y la energía de los terrícolas era esencial para ello, así que luego de revivir a los terrícolas y reconstruir su planeta yo les hable telepáticamente para que alzaran las manos intenté ser lo más calmo posible pero no pude realmente algunos terrícolas son unos imbéciles la genkidama no aumentaba y un sujeto al que Kakaroto había salvado de morir en la tierra por más de que no tenía poder de pelea tenía popularidad entre los terrícolas y se puso a pedir energías para derrotar a Buu y a ese sujeto si le obedecieron, la energía comenzó a llegar de todas partes la genkidama crecía cada vez más sin embargo Kakaroto estaba muy cansado como para lanzarla y como quedaba un deseo pendiente se pidió que él recupere sus energías pero el no quiso lanzar la genkidama porque yo estaba tirado y no podía moverme así que le pidió al engreído de Mr. Satán que me lleve a otro lugar. Finalmente gracias a mi estupenda idea Kakaroto derroto a Buu y el Kami-Sama de la tierra nos curó y luego le perdonamos la vida.

Regresamos al planeta tierra y mi esposa hizo una de sus ridículas fiestas para celebrar la derrota de Kid Buu, yo solo me reserve a comer después de todo eso es una de las 3 cosas favoritas de un saiyajin – comentó Vegeta.

Eso es cierto – afirmo Nappa.

Oye Nappa ¿Recuerdas al Señor Bills? – preguntó Vegeta.

Ahora que lo mencionas ¿no era el Dios que venía por los grandes banquetes de Vegetasei con su amigo el glotón? – expresó Nappa.

Así es.

También tengo una historia que contarte sobre eso – Habló Vegeta.

Y Así Vegeta fue comentando a Nappa lo que había pasado hasta el día en el que se encontraban que se ubica después del Torneo de Champa.

Bien como haz visto he mejorado mis poderes, les daré la posibilidad de entrenar para que al menos alcancen la fase 1 del súper saiyajin y que tú puedas cambiar el color de ese bigote – comentó Vegeta entre risas.

¿Por qué lo haces Vegeta? – preguntó Nappa.

Bueno ustedes han sido muy leales a mí… Digamos que esta será su segunda oportunidad. Pero mira Nappa aunque este un poco más tranquilo quizá he madurado si me estorban no dudaré en volver a matarlos así que aprovecha mi gentileza – amenazó Vegeta.

Si Vegeta en realidad estoy agradecido el infierno es un lugar horrible – dijo un asustado Nappa.

Ahora cállate y sube a esa nave que está ahí iremos a buscar a Raditz – dijo señalando a la aeronave que conducía Bulma.

 _ **Bien este fic quería hacerlo hace rato pero quería hacerlo todo en uno pero se me hizo un poco largo admito que me divertí mucho con los insultos que hacía Vegeta cuando relataba.**_


	2. El Reencuentro de los soldados

_**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados.**_

* * *

Vegeta y Nappa subieron a la aeronave y se encontraron con Bulma que la conducía.

Vegeta entro de largo y se sentó, a lo que Bulma le reclamo.

¿Esos son tus modales Vegeta, no nos vas a presentar? – reclamo la mujer.

Tsk. Nappa, Bulma, Bulma, Nappa – dijo fríamente haciéndose el duro.

Uy Vegeta eres irremediable. Bien hola em Nappa ¿cierto? Me presento soy Bulma Briefs, esposa de Vegeta, madre de Trunks. Soy Científica, modelo, Doctora, Profesora, Genio en robótica también soy administradora de empresas, entiendo un poco de contabilidad, ayudo a la estación espacial también a la patrulla galáctica, soy socia de varias empresas, tengo un centro comercial y un restaurant, y junto con mi madre soy dueña de un huerto, además de mi incontables propiedades – menciono Bulma a Nappa que la miraba con curiosidad.

Mmm mujer no hacía falta que menciones todo eso con decir tu nombre era más que suficiente – le decía Vegeta con una media sonrisa.

Pero si soy todo eso debo presumirlo ¿no? – dijo Bulma con el ego alzado.

Eres incorregible – reclamo Vegeta aunque le gustaba la actitud de su mujer.

Y bien como ya me presente ahora toca presentarte a ti, he escuchado sobre ti varias veces pero preséntate grandulón – dijo refiriéndose a Nappa.

Nappa no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sentía amenazado por tanta confianza y a la vez aturdido por tantas palabras pero al ver la tranquilidad de su príncipe entendió que ella era una persona muy importante para este ya que pocas veces lo había visto tan sereno se podría decir que hasta contento.

Soy Nappa un guerrero de Elite de Vegetasei, antes de que esta fuese destruida trabajaba como unos de los guerreros de confianza del Rey Vegeta, luego se me asigno el cargo de acompañante e instructor del príncipe, mi deber era ayudarlo en los entrenamientos, enseñarle sobre nuestra cultura y costumbre, y enseñarle lo básico. Mientras el Rey vivió mi lealtad fue hacia él, pero luego de lo que paso con nuestro planeta y lo de Freezer, desde ese momento mi lealtad es hacia el Príncipe Vegeta y por lo tanto mi lealtad también es hacia usted Princesa Bulma – menciono el Grandote.

Gracias. Así que Nappa fue tu maestro Vegeta ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – reclamó Bulma.

No exactamente, en realidad el solo estuvo instruyéndome tres años, luego todo lo aprendí solo ya que soy un prodigio por naturaleza – presumió Vegeta.

Eso no lo dudo eres realmente un prodigio – dijo Bulma enviándole una mirada cómplice a Vegeta a lo que él correspondió.

Vegeta se sonrojo por lo que había dicho Bulma e intento cambiar de tema.

Basta de pláticas vamos a buscar a Raditz de una vez – exigió Vegeta.

Como quieras Vegeta – exclamo Bulma.

* * *

Vegeta señalo el lugar donde sentía la presencia de Raditz y Nappa se sorprendió por el hecho de que podía saber la ubicación sin rastreador.

Aun te falta mucho por saber Nappa – hablo Vegeta.

Eso veo Vegeta, no puedo negar que estoy emocionado – se sinceró el elite.

Hmp – gruño Vegeta.

Dime Vegeta si ya no te dedicas a la purga ¿qué haces ahora? – preguntó Nappa.

Entreno para volverme más fuerte y superar incluso a los Dioses, ya he alcanzado el poder de un Dios pero aún hay sujetos que me superan – menciono el príncipe.

¿Y no extrañas el antiguo labor? – pregunto Nappa.

Para nada ¿por qué lo extrañaría? ¿Crees que extrañaría ser la máquina de matar de Freezer? Lo único que yo quería era ser libre de esa escoria y poder tomar mis propias decisiones y no ser la marioneta de una lagartija maricona – respondió Vegeta.

Tienes razón ese cretino esclavizo a nuestro pueblo – dijo apretando los puños.

De cualquier manera mi sangre ya está vengada, tanto la muerte de mi padre como la destrucción de nuestro planeta ya está vengada, aunque no fui yo, fue mi hijo – hablo orgulloso.

Dime Vegeta y ¿Qué haremos Raditz y yo? – preguntó de nuevo el saiyajin más grande.

Que no te lo dije ya, entrenaran y lograran convertirse en súper saiyajin, todos somos capaces de lograrlo ya que nuestro poder es casi ilimitado, así que ustedes también están obligados a hacerlo, no permitiré que los saiyajins que están en este planeta sean unos débiles. Una vez que lo logren serán libres de hacer lo que quieran – menciono Vegeta.

Está bien – respondió el elite.

* * *

La aeronave paró en el lugar en el cual índico Vegeta a Bulma, que era un bosque cercano a donde Raditz murió.

Ya llegamos – dijo Bulma.

Bien espéranos aquí. Nappa ven conmigo – exigió el príncipe.

Nappa siguió a Vegeta y emprendieron vuelo cerca de un arboleda en donde encontraron a Raditz comiendo unas frutas sentado sobre una roca.

Raditz – dijo Nappa.

A lo que el pelilargo se giró confundido.

¿Nappa? – hablo el pelilargo.

Nappa habla con él infórmale de la situación, no olvides omitir algunas cosas que te comente, si le dices algo te mataré y esta vez nadie te resucitará – exigió Vegeta.

Príncipe Vegeta – se inclinó el pelilargo – ¿Y su cola? – pregunto curioso Raditz.

Vegeta lanzó una mirada furiosa, Raditz lo vio y se preparó para el golpe que le daría su príncipe por su atrevimiento, mas eso nunca llego ya que Vegeta solamente se giró, emprendió vuelo y entro a la aeronave.

Escucha Raditz tengo que explicarte algunas cosas, creo que de ahora en adelante nos irá bastante bien – menciono Nappa.

* * *

Mientras Nappa le contaba a Raditz lo sucedido para que el pelilargo se ponga al día, en la aeronave dos cuerpos estaban teniendo un peligroso y espontaneo encuentro.

Consumiéndose en lujuria y deseo mientras se tenían el uno al otro, emitiendo suspiros gruñidos y gemidos, ambos gozando mientras esperaban.

Una vez Raditz y Nappa llegaron a la nave se encontraron con Vegeta y Bulma, sentados cada uno en un asiento diferente fingiendo falsa tranquilidad, pero era más que evidente que algo había sucedió por los botones mal puestos de la camisa de la mujer y la falta de armadura de Vegeta.

Muy bien muchachos ahora iremos rumba a nuestro hogar la Gran Corporación Capsula – dijo Bulma.

Y encendió la aeronave llevándola a los cielos rumbo a la Corporación Capsula.

* * *

 _ **Tarde mucho tiempo, lo sé pero la inspiración para este capítulo llegó justo hoy y la aproveché.**_

 _ **Espero que sea de su agrado.**_


	3. La Corporación Capsula

_**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados.**_

* * *

La aeronave de Bulma aterrizó en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula y al bajar Nappa y Raditz miraban muy impresionados por la lujosa casa de la Realeza De Vegetasei en la tierra.

El lugar en donde estaban ahora era sumamente lujoso, grandes terrazas, jardines bien cuidados, una gran piscina, varios edificios en forma de esfera, varios depósitos también había un escenario, un aparente lugar de deportes, distintos tipos de árboles, unas cuantas mesas puestas en medio del jardín, además lo que parecía ser un parque de juegos para niños y los caminos que estaban decorados con piedras bonitas y muchas cosas más.

Nappa quien había conocido el Castillo de su planeta no dudo en compararlo y se lo comentaba a Raditz quien no lo había conocido en su vida más que la fachada del mismo.

La Gran Corporación como el Castillo de Vegetasei pero un poco más tecnológica y llena de vida comparada con el Gran Castillo de altos techos, largas cortinas, pasillos interminables y tenebroso aspecto. Se podría decir que era mucho más agradable estar en donde estaban ahora.

Aunque quisieran negarlo se sentían a gusto en ese lugar y el aire de la tierra era agradable de respirar.

Al parecer el viento está muy fuerte y tú eres tan débil que tu cabello se balancea de un lado a otro, cuídate que el viento no te lleve a ti – bromeo Nappa a Raditz.

Ja yo por lo menos tengo cabello – rio Raditz.

¿Qué dijiste? – grito Nappa poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Basta – hablo Vegeta a lo que los saiyajins se tranquilizaron – Bulma – dirigiéndose a su esposa – ¿Aun tienes la antigua cámara de gravedad? La nave donde empecé a entrenar en… aquellos tiempos, antes de me construyas la habitación de la cámara de gravedad – pregunto el príncipe.

Que piensas Vegeta. ¿Ponerlos a entrenar cuando apenas llegaron? Déjalos descansar, si tú eres un mal anfitrión es tu problema pero yo no lo soy – reclamo Bulma – Y si aún tengo la cámara, como crees que la tiraría es algo muy… especial, pero aún no es el momento – expresó la esposa del saiyajin cabello de flama.

¿Y dime que piensas hacer? – preguntó Vegeta.

Raditz y Nappa miraban la interacción del Príncipe y la mujer y se sonreían de una manera cómplice pues nunca vieron al príncipe así con una hembra e incluso en la nave de Freezer se rumoreaba que a Vegeta le gustaba Zaabon, pero no tenían duda de que esa mujer era digna de estar con el príncipe y aunque así no fuese digna no cuestionarían a su príncipe.

¿Qué miras Raditz? – preguntó Nappa.

A la mujer del príncipe – respondió este.

Nappa le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Raditz por lo que había dicho.

¿Acaso estas demente? – recrimino el calvo.

Demonios Nappa no es lo que piensas, lo que pasa es que se me hace familiar, creo que ya la había visto en alguna parte – menciono el pelilargo.

Y tú cuando has visto terrícolas aparte de cuando llegaste y moriste – le pregunto Nappa.

Eso es, cuando llegue a la tierra busque a Kakaroto y lo encontré una isla con su hijo un anciano, un enano y una mujer. Debió ser ella – respondió el pelilargo.

Tiene sentido después de todo al parecer ellos han estado en contacto con Kakaroto – respondió Nappa.

Tienes razón al fin al cabo no era tan débil como yo pensaba pero en aquel tiempo yo fui más fuerte que él, la vez que lo vi me recordó mucho a mi padre pero tiene una forma ridícula de actuar por lo poco que lo observe – dijo Raditz.

Ah pues según lo que me ha contado el príncipe es un payaso – respondió Nappa entre risas.

Los dos grandulones seguían conversando cuando de pronto escucharon una palabra que les hizo agua en la boca. La palabra era "Banquete" pues de eso estaban hablando su príncipe y su princesa según escuchaban.

¿Y por qué diablos piensas hacer un banquete no es necesario? – preguntó Vegeta.

A pues para recibir a tus amigos – respondió la peli celeste.

No son mis amigos – gruñó Vegeta.

Está bien para tus soldados Vegeta, seria de mala educación recibirlos y no ofrecerles nada – exclamo Bulma.

Y dime a quien invitaste, te conozco sé que invitaste a esas sabandijas – respondió Vegeta.

Bueno, solo invite a mi mamá a mi papá a Tights a Jaco a Goku, Milk y su padre, Goten, Krilin, 18, Marron, Ten, Chaoz, Launch, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Roshi, Uranai Baba, Gohan, Videl, la pequeña Pan, Mr. Satán, Buu, Mai, Pilaf, Shu, El señor Bills y Wiss, aunque creo que he olvidado a alguno – menciono Bulma.

¿Solo esos? Pero eso no es una bienvenida es una estúpida fiesta – dijo el saiyajin cabello de flama.

Bueno Vegeta es una fiesta de bienvenida es una idea de mi madre, cierto lo olvido también invité a algunos empleados de confianza – dijo la esposa del príncipe.

Pues yo no asistiré a esa ridícula fiesta – gruño cruzándose de Brazos.

Raditz y Nappa que estaban ahí cerca de chismosos espiando la conversación vieron como Bulma se acercaba a Vegeta intentando convencerlo para que asista a la fiesta. Primero le agarró del brazo y lo estiraba diciéndole lo siguiente:

Vamos Vegeta tu eres el más importante en esa fiesta eres el anfitrión, te prometo que podrás comer todo absolutamente todo lo que quieras – exclamo la peli celeste intentando convencer a su terco esposo.

Aun no me convences – dijo Vegeta.

Bulma se acercó al oído de Vegeta y le susurro algo a lo que él respondió con una media sonrisa, Nappa y Raditz se miraron y se sonrojaron.

Tal vez venga pero no te emociones aún no he confirmado nada – exclamo Vegeta antes de adentrarse en la casa.

Bulma vio que Nappa y Raditz estaban desorientados en el jardín así que se acercó a ellos.

Muchachos a la tarde tendremos una pequeña celebración en honor a ustedes – les hablo a los dos gigantes – los niños les guiaran a sus habitaciones y después le un hombre que les medirá y les hará sus ropas – le explico señalándoles.

Mai, Pilaf y Shu temerosos guiaron a los tres saiyajins hasta las habitaciones, los tres temblaban de miedo ante los gigantes que parecían bastante sorprendidos por el lugar.

Finalmente llegaron a las habitaciones de los saiyajins eran en el segundo piso, cerca de las habitaciones de los niños.

Las habitaciones de Raditz y Nappa estaban una al lado del otro, al entrar se encontraron con que se habían encargado unas camas los suficientemente grandes para cada uno, aunque no estuvieran en el mismo lugar en ese momento los dos hicieron una mueca de satisfacción.

Nappa miró a una ventana que daba a la ciudad y luego se sentó en un cómodo sofá individual que estaba en la habitación.

Sin embargo Raditz se había acostado en aquella cama, quizá sería la primera vez en su vida que tendría una tan confortable.

Les esperaba una nueva vida a partir de ahora, tal vez una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

 _ **En particular me encanta este fic y aunque no sea exactamente dedicado al romance tendrá algunas escenas, pero eso es lo de menos, sino a lo que me refiero es que siempre pensé que Raditz y Nappa podrían ser personajes importantes en la serie lástima que tuvieron poco protagonismo.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo vendrá la "Fiesta"**_


End file.
